


How They Fell in Love

by skysherry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysherry/pseuds/skysherry
Summary: Very short story tentang bagaimana Seungmin jatuh cinta kepada Hyunjin, dan bagaimana Hyunjin jatuh cinta kepada Seungmin, based on their first impressions.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	How They Fell in Love

_BANG!_

Pintu besar yang menjadi jalan untuk memasuki _venue_ terbuka lebar. Para penonton berjalan menuju  seat mereka masing-masing dengan penuh keantusiasan.

_Showcase._

Ya, hari ini adalah hari besar bagi para _Trainee_ _JYP Entertainment_ _._ Hari dimana para  _Trainee_ diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan hasil kerja keras mereka, siang dan malam. Hari dimana para petinggi  _JYPE_ akan menentukan apakah mereka sudah layak untuk debut atau masih harus menunggu hingga saatnya tiba.

Seorang remaja yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya memasuki _venue_ dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Dibelakangnya berjalan seorang remaja yang terlihat lebih tua dengan gelengan kepala, terekekeh kecil melihat keantusiasan teman barunya. 

Kim Seungmin, remaja riang yang saat itu baru saja bergabung dengan agensi, segera menempati kursi kosong yang disediakan khusus untuk para  _ Trainee _ baru, diikuti dengan Bang Chan, teman baru sekaligus  _ Trainee _ senior, yang menempati tempat diduk disampingnya.

“ _Hyung_! Aku uda ga sabar liat penampilan-penampilan mereka! Pasti keren banget!”

Chan tersenyum lembut. Seungmin sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Chan bukanlah  _ Trainee _ baru di  JYPE . Bahkan bisa dibilang masa _Trainee_ dia adalah yang paling lama. Hari itu dia mendapat tugas dari Park Jinyoung, selaku pemilik agensi untuk menemukan beberapa _ Trainee _ yang bisa mengikuti  _ survival show _ “Stray Kids”.

Bang Chan hanya perlu menemukan dua member tambahan. Satu _dancer_ dan satu _vocalist_.

Acara dibuka dengan penampilan solo seorang remaja gadis berambut hitam panjang. Choi Jisu. Nyanyiannya begitu indah hingga membuat semua penonton ternganga. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang begitu ayu, mengakibatkan banyak remaja laki-laki maupun gadis jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kim Seungmin, atensinya teralihkan oleh sosok yang sedang bersiap diri di tepi panggung. Sosok itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, dua kancing teratas yang terbuka dan dasi berwarna merah yang dipasang asal.

Setelah Jisu meninggalkan panggung, sosok tampan itu pun dengan segera berjalan ke tengah panggung. Membungkukkan badannya sebelum dia memulai penampilannya.

Seungmin terpesona. Sosok tampan itu begitu tinggi, wajahnya kecil namun sangat tampan dan tarinnya juga begitu indah. 

‘ _Is he even real_?’ batinnya.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok tampan itu hingga sosok itu menyelesaikan tariannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan panggung, hilang dari jangkauan dua manik indah milik Seungmin. Kim Seungmin tidak suka, dia masih ingin melihat sosok indah tersebut. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk mencari tahu tentang sosok tampan itu nanti.

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

Bisik Chan di telinga Seungmin.

Membuat Seeungmin menolehkan wajah ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh kebingungan. 

“Namanya Hwang Hyunjin. Dia adalah salah satu _dancer_ terbaik yang agensi miliki.”

Seungmin terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Chan. 

Lalu Seungmin dan Chan pun kembali menolehkan kepala mereka ke depan. Menikmati penampilan-penampilan yang masih tersisa. Ditengah-tengah acara, Seungmin mendengar suara Chan yang berkata “Assa! Akhirnya ada satu _dancer_ yang memasuki kriteria! Lee Minho, _noted!_ ”

Namun Seungmin tak memusingkan hal tersebut. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh sosok tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Sosok yang membuat jantung remaja manis itu berdetak tak karuan hingga dia bisa merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

“Hwang Hyunjin... nama yang indah. Seindah pemiliknya.”

Ya. Kim Seungmin telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

“ _Venti Ice Americano_ nya satu ya. Atas nama Hyunjin.”

Barista itu dengan telaten mengambil cup berukuran paling besar lalu menuliskan nama serta pesanan Hyunjin.

“Totalnya ₩5.500.”

Hyunjin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya. Setelah membayar dia mendapat  struck dengan nomor pesanan 922. Ah, hari ini dia pelanggan nomor 922 rupanya. Setelah nengucapkan terima kasih, Hyunjin mengambil tempat duduk khusus untuk pelanggan yang menunggu pesanan mereka.

_ CLING! _

Suara pintu _Café_ yang terbuka mengambil alih atensi Hyunjin. 

Duaremaja manis memasuki _Café_ dan salah satu remaja tersebut adalah  Trainee agensi yang dia kenal, Yang Jeongin.

‘Apakah itu teman satu kelas Jeongin? Tapi dia tidak memakai seragam _SOPA_.’ Pikirnya.

“Seungmin _hyung_ mau pesan apa?” Tanya remaja yang lebih muda.

‘ _Hyung_?’ Pikir Hyunjin lagi.

“Aku mau _Venti Strawberry Frappe,_ tapi es nya jangan banyak-banyak, nanti dimarahin sama  _ sonsaengnim_!”

Ujar remaja manis itu riang.

‘Duh kenapa manis banget sih. Pengen gigit.’ Batin Hyunjin gemas.

Dia mengamati remaja yang dipanggil Seungmin hyung oleh Jeongin dengan teliti.

Remaja itu begitu manis, pipinya gembul, bibirnya tipis, tinggi badannya sepertinya tidak jauh dibawahnya, dan jangan lupakan gerak-geriknya yang begitu mirip dengan anak anjing, benar-benar menggemaskan. Penampilannya juga teramat rapi, membuat Hyunjin berfikir kalau dia pasti tipikal remaja yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan belajar.

“Nomor 922!  _ Venti Ice Americano_ _!_ ”

Teriak salah satu barista itu cukup keras, namun masih tidak mampu mengembalikan Hyunjin ke alam sadarnya.

“Nomor 922!  _ Venti Ice Americano_ _!_ ”

Teriak barista itu lebih keras, menyebabkan semua pengunjung _Café_ ikut mengalihkan atensi mereka. Termasuk dua remaja manis yang sedang berjalan menuju arah Hyunjin.

Hyunjin yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera memberikan  _ struck _ berisi nomor antrian miliknya. Mengucapkan beberapa kata maaf lalu mengambil pesanannya.

“Loh? Hyunjin _hyung_?”

_ Holy cow!!! _

Hyunjin memutar tubuhnya. Memberikan raut - _as if he was shocked_ \- kepada Jeongin.

“Oh! Hai Jeongin! Baru pulang sekolah??”

Tanya Hyunjin basa-basi. Berpura-pura dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jeongin sebelumnya.

“Hehehe. Iya _hyung_! Kami baru pulang sekolah, lalu kami akan pergi ke agensikarena kami memiliki kelas vocal sebentar lagi.”

Jelas Jeongin panjang lebar, yang tidak terlalu dihiraukan oleh Hyunjin, karena atensi remaja tampan itu kembali terfokuskan kepada sosok manis disamping Jeongin, sosok yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

Jeongin yang menyadari arah pandangan Hyunjin pun menepuk dahinya pelan.

“Oh iya! Kenalkan! Dia Seungmin _hyung_ , Trainee  baru yang memenangkan posisi ke dua  _ JYPE Open Audition _ minggu lalu, dan dia seumuram denganmu _Hyung!_ ”

Hyunjin menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan pandangan yang masih terfokuskan kepada Seungmin.

Seungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, berniat melihat apakah Hyunjin masih memandang intens dirinya. Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Semburat merah muda muncul di permukaan kulit pipi tembam seungmin. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, Seungmin bisa melihat tahi lalat di bawah mata Hyunjin dan itu membuat Seungmin semakin jatuh dalam pesona remaja Hwang.   
  


Pandangan mereka masih terkunci. Mereka mengagumi sosok masing-masing hingga dehaman Jeongin yang begitu keras membuat mereka dengan segera memutuskan pandangan mereka.

Hyunjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Seungmin, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

“Tidakkah kalian ingin berkenalan?”

Tanya Jeongin dengan nada menggoda, membuat Seungmin semakin malu dibuatnya.

“Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seungmin, mengajak remaja manis itu berkenalan.

Seungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Dengan gugupdia pun menjabat uluran tangan Hyunjin. Sengatan listrik dirasakan oleh dua remaja itu, segera saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Tiba-tiba dua remaja yang saling berjabat tangan itu tidak mampu mendengar apapun selain suara jantung mereka yang bertalu. Pipi mereka panas, perut mereka dipenuhi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

“Kim Seungmin.” 

Ujar Seungmin lembut dan lirih, begitu lirih namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengar Hyunjin.

‘Kim Seungmin... Nama yang indah. Seindah pemiliknya.’

Ya. Dan Hwang Hyunjin pun telah jatuh cinta.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh!!! Maafkan aku kalau ini gagal banget T.T But still, comment and kudos are very appreciated 🥺
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> XOXO  
> SHERRY


End file.
